The present invention concerns an electrolytic capacitor in an axial type of construction with a high oscillation load factor, and having:
a cup containing a winding, PA1 a through-contacting lying across from the cup base in the form of a disk which is overlapped by a flanged seam of the cup, PA1 a first connection strip from the winding to the cup, and PA1 a second connection strip from the through-contacting to the winding.
Electrolytic capacitors having, e.g. an aluminum cup, are increasingly employed on printed circuit boards in the automobile industry. Here the electrolytic capacitors are exposed to intensive mechanical stresses so that they must exhibit a high oscillation load factor. In other words, a reliable and safe attaching of the electrolytic capacitors on the printed circuit boards is of great significance.
Up to now, electrolytic capacitors on printed circuit boards that are exposed to high oscillation loads are preferentially mounted using a solder star. Such a solder star assures a certain oscillation load factor of the electrolytic capacitor. This is, however, not adequate for all requirements. In general, the oscillation resistance of an electrolytic capacitor with solder stars is limited by means of the oscillation resistance of the solder stars on the cup and by means of the strength of the internal weld connections in the electrolytic capacitor. Given prolonged acting oscillations of great amplitude, precisely these internal weld connections can be damaged, which leads to impairments of the electrical properties of the electrolytic capacitor.
An electrolytic capacitor is known from DE GM 182 67 07, whereby a current terminal strip is clamped at its end at the housing of the capacitor. This electrolytic capacitor has the disadvantage that the part of the current terminal strip that is not clamped can be moved by vibrations, whereby this part can be slightly damaged given prolonged acting oscillations.
Other possibilities for the attachment of electrolytic capacitors on a printed circuit board lie in a gluing that is carried out specifically for axial electrolytic capacitors and in an attachment using clamps that are primarily used for radial electrolytic capacitors.
Up to now, however, no one has succeeded in attaching electrolytic capacitors on printed circuit boards in a simple fashion such that the electrolytic capacitors exhibit a high oscillation load factor over long periods of time.